


Indecent Proposal

by EAS1928



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c., Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2018-10-09 12:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10412190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EAS1928/pseuds/EAS1928
Summary: He set his sights on her and he's willing to play political chess to have her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is not the fic that I'd planned to write, but sometimes you have to let creativity lead you.

He was the playboy new president. He’d been told the public would never elect a single man, but here he was, a single man and the president. Bill smiled to himself thinking about how he’d proved them all wrong. He stopped his train of thought and began to scan the room. He was meeting with his congress after the first address to them. This was meant to be the first formal introduction of him to them and their families. Bill fluttered around the room, meeting every one of them whether they were of the same political party as he was or not. He was engaged in a conversation with the mother of a representative when a sight caught his eye. Bill kept the appearance of paying attention to the woman but he most certainly was no longer focused on her, but the beauty across the room. He’d not ever seen her, she was on the arm of Representative Gerald McKenzie, Bill sneered internally. He was one of his most vocal opponents, a republican that acted holier than thou, well that was basically all of them. Bill extricated himself from the conversation with Representative King’s mother and made a beeline for Gerald McKenzie and his lovely guest. Bill wasn’t sure who she was, he’d studied all their bios and this man wasn’t married.

“Congressman McKenzie, glad you could make it” Bill clasped him on the shoulder, his gaze never leaving the deep blue eyes of the mystery woman. He extended his hand. “President Clinton and you are?” she smiled softly and took his hand.

“Hillary Rodham, my girlfriend” McKenzie said forcefully. Bill shook her hand, but let their hands linger.

“Hillary Rodham, what do you do?”

“She’s a lawyer” Bill finally released her hand and looked over at him.

“Well if she’s a lawyer I’m sure she can speak for herself” she giggled a little and quickly covered it up when Gerald looked at her irritated.

“I’m a lawyer in New York actually, a partner with the Rose law firm” Bill’s brows raised. She didn’t look much over thirty and she was a partner already. He got the impression she was an impressive woman, so what was she doing with someone like Gerald McKenzie. A man that’d done nothing but suck up air in the congress, sucking off the government teat. He’d never authored a bill that did any good. He was a sanctimonious prick and one of Bill’s immediate targets to be taken out in the midterms.

“How did you two meet?” he still directed all questions to her.

“I’m sure you have other people you’d love to talk to, Bill” Gerald made a point of using his first name, wanting to convey there was no respect there. Bill wasn’t deterred.

“How did you two meet?” Hillary cut her eyes at Gerald momentarily, before looking back at Bill.

“In law school” he rocked back on his heels and nodded. Gerald grabbed her hand tightly.

“We have to go now” he practically drug her away. Bill watched them go she was gorgeous coming and going he thought to himself.

<><><><><><> 

Two Weeks Later

Bill watched the tv intently as he sat in the residence watching C-Span and the congressional votes from the day. Gerald was lobbying for a bill to allow fracking in his district. Bill was against it and he knew the mostly democratic congress would vote the bill down, but he noticed how McKenzie passionately argued his point. His eyes narrowed, he wondered how badly he really wanted this bill and what he’d do to get it? A devious smile spread across his face. Bill slapped his thighs and stood up a plan unfurling in his mind.

Bill was barely able to sleep as he formulated his plan. As he expected later the next day the bill was dead on the house floor, but his plan was not. Bill traveled from the White House to the Capital. Bill gathered a lot of attention as he walked the halls, but he was on a mission. He strode into McKenzie’s office. His aides scrambling at the unexpected visit from the president.

“He in there?” he said pointing towards his office. They shook their heads vigorously in the affirmative. Bill didn’t wait to be announced. He walked into the office. Gerald stood from his desk annoyed.

“Did your mother not teach you any manners? Bill closed the door and sat down at his desk. He steepled his hands, laying long index fingers against his pouty lips and eyed the other man, a smirk tugged at the corners of his lips. “What do you want Bill?” he spat at him. Bill’s brows raised before dropping his hands and revealing a full smile.

“How badly do you want that fracking bill?” he stared at Gerald unblinking.

“What difference does it make, it’s been killed” Bill poked his lips out and moved his head from side to side.

“What if it could be revived?”

“What are you talking about, why don’t you just spit it out?” Gerald absolutely hated this man, this smug sob and undeserving of the position of president. Sure, he’d been a governor and attorney general, but as far as Gerald was concerned, Arkansas didn’t really count as experience.

“What if the bill could be revived, how badly would you want it?” Gerald knew this was some type of political play.

“What do you want me to vote on in exchange for my bill?” Bill laughed lightly, sitting up straighter in his chair.

“I don’t want any votes from you, I have enough to get whatever I want.”

“Then what is it? A donation or something.”

“You haven’t answered my question.”

“I want the bill badly, obviously. It’s what my lobbyist want and I want to deliver it to them.”

“What would you do to have it?” he sucked in a deep breath through his nose. He knew that he was playing with fire but the bottom line is his political career was on the line if he didn’t get the bill passed somehow.

“Just about anything” he finally spat out. Bill leaned forward, biting his bottom lip his light, nearly clear blue eyes sparkled.

“I was hoping you’d say that.”

“What do you want?”

“One night with Hillary” he said matter-of-factly.


	2. Chapter 2

Bill would bust out in random giggles whenever he thought of Gerald’s response, right down to the dribble of spit that exited his mouth as he screamed bloody murder. Through all the protesting Bill knew that Gerald was contemplating his request and he’d more than likely get what he wanted. Whether he’d let Hillary know was unknown.

He sat in the Oval going over briefings when he was notified that the congressman was there. Bill didn’t have an appointment with him, but he’d look the other way this time. He had his secretary usher him in, as he sat behind the Resolute desk waiting for him. He eyed the man as he entered. He looked tired and worn, like he hadn’t slept in ages. Bill was internally happy at the war he’d obviously raged in his head.

“This is unexpected congressman.”

“Cut the shit. I’ll do it” he spat at Bill.

 “I anticipated this, so I had this prepared” Bill reached into his desk and retrieve a folder. He slid it across to him. Gerald grabbed the folder and opened it. He skimmed the pages and frowned, shaking his head.

“This isn’t what I need.”

“It’s an executive order that I will sign once the deed is done.”

“It’s much more limited than my bill” he sat back in his chair and stared at the other man before continuing.

“Let’s be honest, your bill was badly written. This is much better and won’t arouse as much suspicion about motives” Gerald knew he was right.

“What if you have a night with her and then decide not to sign this?” Bill laughed.

“You have a great advantage over me, but if you can’t see it then I won’t point it out. And it’s you I should mistrust, considering you’re willing to sell out not only your constituents but your girlfriend as well for lobbyist and your bank account.”

“Then I guess we just have to try to trust one another.”

“I guess” Gerald walked out of the Oval. He wanted that executive order signed, but how to get Hillary to go along with this he wasn’t sure.  He turned and walked back into the office.

“How do you think I’m going to convince her to do this?” Bill looked up startled.

“She won’t need to be convinced” Gerald’s stomach churned.

“You’re a prick” he stormed out of the Oval. His heart thudded in his chest, could he do this, turn her over to that man. He sighed, he had to allow Bill to try, but he felt he’d never succeed and that made him feel a measure better.

<><><><><><><> 

3 Weeks Later

“What am I going to do without you there? I’ll just stay here.”

“No honey I think you should go. You should go rub elbows, it will be good for you since you’re thinking of going into politics” she sighed and agreed. Even though she knew he was right, she was preparing herself for a boring evening.

She walked into the dining area. She’d never been in the White House and she slowly looked around absorbing everything. Hillary looked around the table and noticed that she was seated close to the president. She felt nervous and intrigued, at how she’d been so lucky to be seated next to him. Hillary made a cursory glance around the room, the president hadn’t arrived yet and she didn’t really know anyone else but she blew out a breath and tamped down her introverted nature. Hillary began to make conversation with people around the room. Finally, they were advised that he was on his way and he appeared soon after.

Hillary sat down, she suddenly felt nervous. During her relationship with Gerald, she’d met many politicians but there was something about Bill that both enthralled and unsettled her. Her breath hitched when he appeared, he was wearing a three-piece suit that was tailored down to the last thread. Bill walked around the table greeting everyone, Hillary held her breath as he neared trying to keep her heart from racing. She mentally chided herself hating how she was acting.  Bill approached her slowly, pleased at her presence.

“Ms. Rodham, so glad you could join us tonight” his raspy accent tinged voice flowed through her nerves. She smiled tightly, trying to contain her reaction.

“Thank you for having me sir” the devious smirk on his face made her squirm in her chair as the heated flush colored her cheeks. Bill took his seat and the dinner began. Although he had a goal in mind, he truly enjoyed talking to her. Hillary felt somewhat uncomfortable with all his attention, but she had to admit she liked it.

The dinner came to an end. Hillary began to stand to leave. He placed his hand over hers. Her movements came to a halt. “Can you wait a moment?” Hillary licked her lips but nodded in agreement. He stood and bid everyone else farewell. He came back over to the table, the staff started to come in and clear the table. Bill leaned down over Hillary’s shoulder, catching her by surprise. “We should retire to the Residence…… to continue our conversation, of course” she hesitated, but decided what harm could it be. They walked up to the Residence, he led her to the living room. “I’ll be back just make yourself comfortable” he left her alone in the living room and went to his bedroom. Bill changed out of his suit jacket and vest. He pulled the button down out of his pants and slipped his shoes and socks off. He removed his tie and unbuttoned the first few buttons.

Hillary stood from the sofa and began to look around. She leaned in to  get a better look at the pictures he had on the mantel. “Some hair style right?” he suddenly appeared behind her and made her jump, she came against his chest. Bill’s arms came around her waist to steady her.  “Sorry for startling you” he breathed into her ear. She extricated herself from him and turned around.

“No…pro…blem” she stammered when she saw his state of dress. Hillary slid around him and headed back to the sofa.  “What did you want to talk to me about?” he sat next to her.

“We don’t have to be so formal, I’m just trying to get to know you” she looked away from him.

“I should be going” he grabbed her hand. She looked down and not for the first time marveled at his hands, long slender fingers gave way to elegantly sculpted wrists.

“Don’t go, tell me about your work” he’d already read up on her, but he wanted to hear it from those luscious lips of hers.

“I’m a lawyer, you know how that is, being one yourself.”

“I have a feeling you’re being modest” she grinned a little.

“Just a feeling huh?” she teased him. He looked away blushing knowing he was caught. He laughed a little.

“What do you find attractive in Gerald?” she was caught off guard again.

“He’s a great guy” Bill scoffed. “He is, he cares” Bill pursed his lips. He narrowed his eyes.

“You don’t really believe that, do you? You’ve just gotten into a routine and it’s…he’s comfortable” she shifted uncomfortably.

“What is the point of all of this?”

“I’m intrigued by you.”

“I’m flattered but I’m committed to Gerald” Bill licked his lips and dropped his eyes before leaning into her. Hillary saw him coming closer, but she was powerless to stop it or will her body to move away. He stopped his movements centimeters from her lips.

“How committed is he to you?” his eyes flickered to her lips before looking up into her own. She held her breath afraid for her warm breath to touch his lips. Bill pulled away. He’d intended to just have a one night stand with her, but now he wanted more, he wanted all of her and he’d have her.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one will move faster than my others. I don't plan to have this become some crazy 30 chapter novel.

Hillary walked into the townhouse she shared with Gerald when she was in town. Her thoughts were a jumbled mess. His question about how committed Gerald was to her kept ringing in her head. Hillary wanted to get married, but he always found a reason why they couldn’t, why it wasn’t the right time. She’d been willing to leave her practice in New York, but he talked her out of it.

“You’re home early” he stated surprised, bringing her out of her thoughts. She frowned at his statement.

“How long did you think I’d be out?” he immediately realized his mistake.

“Sometimes people go and have drinks after those things” he tried to sound nonchalant.

“I wouldn’t do that without you” her voice broke and her eyes shifted. He’d been somewhat relieved that Bill struck out, but now he wasn’t so sure. There was something different, off about her.

“Did you have a good time?” he ran his fingers down his face.

“Yes” she was about to leave the room but she came back “how are you back so soon?”  He had to think quickly, he really wasn’t expecting her to be back so soon.

“I finished everything early, but it was too late to come to the dinner” he lied. She shifted uneasy by his explanation and behavior.

“Well I’m glad you didn’t have to pull an all nighter. I’m going to head to bed I have an early train back to the city in the morning” she left him downstairs. Once she was gone he rushed to his phone. There was no answer, he slammed the phone down. What kind of game was this man playing?

<><><><><><><><><><> 

“I held up my end now you need to sign that order” Gerald blurted out when he barreled into the Oval. Bill removed his glasses and sat back in his chair.

“I haven’t spent a night with her.”

“And who’s fault is that? You had the chance and you couldn’t seal the deal” Bill smirked and Gerald felt troubled. He remained quiet, Gerald approached the desk, his hands planted flat on the thick cold wood. “This is not a game” he growled out. “I made the deal with you, I followed through and handed her over to you. It’s not my fault you dropped the ball.”

“I changed my mind. I decided I want something more than one night” Gerald pushed from the desk and shook his head.

“I should have known not to trust you. I could have you impeached for this.”

“Gerald you’d implicate yourself. And anyway, I haven’t done anything, now have I? At this point you have more to lose than I do” he knew that Bill was right.

“What is it that you want now?”

“You’ll know” Bill left it at that. Gerald rolled his eyes.

“I won’t be blackmailed” Bill’s brows shot up.

“Not that you have any place to make demands, but blackmailing is not in my plans. And trust me you’ll be very much aware of what I want” Gerald left the Oval feeling incredibly anxious. He was starting to feel none of this was worth it, but at least Bill decided to leave Hillary alone.

<><><><><><><><> 

“Earth to Hillary” she jumped and looked over at her friend.

“Leanne I am so sorry, what were you saying?”

“What’s up with you? You’ve been distracted since you came back from D.C. You and Gerald ok?” Hillary bit her bottom lip trying to figure out how much she could say.

“I don’t know Leanne” she sighed. Hillary stood and walked to her office door closing it. She came and sat back down. Leanne was concerned. “I told you that I went to a dinner at the White House, without Gerald” Leanne nodded. “Well I didn’t tell you what else happened” she remained quiet waiting for Hillary to continue. “The president invited me up to his private quarters” Leanne’s eyes went wide.

“Don’t tell me you….” Hillary shook her head.

“No I didn’t, doesn’t mean I didn’t want to and would have.”

“But?”

“I was sure he was going to kiss me, but he pulled away” she stated confusion evident in her words.

“You should be relieved. Gerald is a great guy; you guys have been together for so long. No need to jeopardize that for a one nightstand. I know he’s handsome, but he’s a playboy. You have a real thing with Gerald” Hillary nodded, she knew that in theory Leanne was right, but she’d been with Gerald off and on for over ten years and he didn’t seem to want to move their relationship further, but that didn’t mean that Bill Clinton would either. He was a playboy, never married and dated supermodels.

“You’re right, I was just caught up in the moment and atmosphere. Gerald is a great man and we’ll build a life together” Leanne seemed satisfied by Hillary’s response, even if she weren’t.

<><><><><><><><> 

Bill kept close watch on the progress of other fracking that was taking place around the country. He knew it wasn’t a good thing for the environment and as such he had no intention of signing an executive order to allow it. He did have every intention of having Hillary. He knew that he was being dishonest, but sometimes that’s what needed to happen in D.C. to get things done or not. He pulled out the folder in his drawer and began to look over it again.  Guilt started to consume him, he hated that she was going to be caught in the middle of the chess match he was playing with Gerald, but he’d have to endure if he wanted to capture the queen. She was beautiful, smart and deserved better than Gerald. Bill closed the folder and slid it back into his desk. He’d never felt this way before, he was both nervous and exhilarated.

He was in love with her. Felt the moment he saw her she was his soulmate. He tried to convince himself that he could spend one night with her and be satisfied, but after the dinner and being with her in the residence, he wanted more, a present, a future, a lifetime. Bill blew out a breath, he was going to have to break her heart to be able to mend it.

 


	4. Chapter 4

1 Week Later

Hillary walked into her office and her breath caught. A slow smile spread across her face at the two dozen long stem red roses on her desk. She bit her bottom lip trying to stifle the giggle threatening to erupt. Two days ago, she’d had an argument with Gerald. During one of their chats Hillary casually mentioned marriage again and he’d blown up at her. They hadn’t spoken since. She walked over to the flowers, thinking this was his olive branch.

“Those are gorgeous” Leanne came into her office, holding an arm full of case files she needed to go over with Hillary.

“Thanks, they’re from Gerald” Hillary was beaming.

“Of course, they are” Hillary grabbed the card and opened it. Her face fail, but she covered for Leanne. She felt enormous conflict.

_My dearest Hillary, I must confess I haven’t been able to stop thinking about our conversation. I do hope that we can talk again._

_Regards_

_WJC_

“What does it say?” Leanne tried to look over Hillary’s shoulder. She pulled the card to her chest.

“Just apologizing for our little spat, oh you have the case files” she changed the subject and grabbed the files from Leanne’s arms. They sat down to start going over the work, Leanne quickly forgot about the flowers, but they weren’t far from Hillary’s mind.

<><><><><><><><> 

Hillary wrestled with her inclination to go to D.C. but ultimately, she lost. Gerald was out of town. He’d gone to Texas for work and they still hadn’t spoken since their argument. Hillary made arrangements to work from home before hopping on a train to D.C. she worked on her briefs to keep her mind off why she was going to D.C. She slid into a cab once her train arrived, suddenly she started to realize how flawed her plan was. She had no idea if he were in town and even if he were how would she meet with him?

Hillary arrived in front of the White House, she grabbed her briefcase and exited the cab after paying. She felt enormously stupid for not making sure to plan ahead. There was no way she could contact Gerald or anyone he knew to find out how she could get a meeting with the president. Hillary walked to the White House visitors center. She looked around a bit before approaching one of the guides.

“How do we know when the president is in the White House? Is it like in England with the queen?” she tried to sound casual.

“We don’t have any official signal, but he is here today” the guide smiled at Hillary. She continued to look around before turning back to the same guide.

“How do you get a tour of the White House?” she knew, but she was hoping for some inside information.

“You have to request through your local representative or senator” the woman smiled at Hillary. Her stomach knotted and she decided to play the only card she had.

“Well what if your boyfriend is a congressman?” she smiled softly. The guide looked at her skeptically.

“I guess you could just ask him then.”

“He’s out of town, Representative McKenzie” she said. The one looked around at another tour guide, exchanging looks. “Could you check to see if I could possibly get clearance?” Again, they cut their eyes at each other, but they’d learned that anything was possible and they needed to make sure they weren’t going to offend someone’s family member.

“What’s your name?”

“Hillary Rodham” she pulled her driver’s license out of her wallet. She saw the woman grab a phone and started to panic. “Who are you calling?”

“I’m just making a call to see if you’re on a list” Hillary swallowed the lump in her throat, fighting the urge to run away, but the woman had her driver’s license.

“Yes, there is a Hillary Rodham here inquiring about a tour of the White House” the woman went silent obviously, the person on the other end was speaking. She stole a glance at Hillary, making her feel queasy. “Oh I see ok sure” the woman hung up and turned to Hillary. “Seems you’re on a visitors list” if she felt queasy before she felt like she was truly about to be sick all over the floor.

“Thank you for checking” her voice trembled. The woman turned to her coworker and let her know she was going to escort Hillary to the visitor’s entrance. She handed her license back.

“Follow me Ms. Rodham” Hillary silently followed the woman to the visitor’s entrance where another guide waited for her. She went through security before being given a visitor’s pass and escorted into the White House.

“Do you know your way to the West Wing?” Hillary chewed on her bottom lip.

“Ummm…why would I be going there?” the guide looked at her quizzically.

“You’re on the president’s personal guest list and he’s in the Oval. Unless you wanted to wait for him in the Residence” Hillary’s eyes widened at the entire statement.

“Oh God no, the Oval is fine, can you show me?” she silently followed the guide as she was taken to the West Wing. Her heart pounded faster and faster until she thought for sure she’d have a heart attack. She could hear her blood swirling in her ears and she felt faint.

“Here we are, do you need anything else?” Hillary shook her head no and thanked the guide. She swallowed the lump in her throat as she approached his receptionist.

“Ms. Rodham, he’ll be with you in a moment” she could only nod as she sat and waited. She deeply regretted taking this trip. “Would you like something to drink?” the receptionist asked.

“Yes water please” the young woman got up from her desk and walked around a corner disappearing only to reappear with a bottle of water. Hillary took the water and thanked her. Her hands trembled slightly, the young woman gave her a sympathetic smile before returning to her work. Her phone buzzed and Hillary knew it was him.

“Ms. Rodham the president will see you now” she drank the last of her water, tossing the bottle in the garbage before entering the Oval.

He was seated behind his desk, a smirk on his face. She entered, she hesitated before closing the door. She wasn’t sure who she distrusted more him or herself.

“Hillary, you didn’t have to come all the way here to thank me for the flowers” she stopped walking suddenly wondering why she was there. “But I’m glad you did. I’ll take any occasion to see your beautiful face.”

“Why did you send me those flowers? I thought it highly inappropriate.”

“And yet you came all the way from New York just to say that, when you could have simply tossed them and ignored me.”

“I wanted to make my position known” at his grin she hated her choice of words. “Gerald and I are a couple, so please respect that” his light blue eyes sparkled and she felt herself getting lost.

“Why don’t you want to get married?” his change of subject caught her off guard.

“Wh..what?”

“You and Gerald have been together for some time. Why don’t you want to get married?”

“That’s none of your business. Mr. President.”

“Please call me Bill.”

“Mr. President, I respect you for the office that you hold, but there is nothing else and will be nothing else” Bill stood and came around to stand in front of her before leaning against the desk.

“I like you Hillary, a lot” his thumb brushed down her cheek and he could have sworn he felt a tremble. Her eyes fluttered closed before she came to her senses and pulled away.

“Please don’t do this” her voice shaky.

“He doesn’t love you Hillary. He will never be the man you deserve” she snatched away from him.

“I guess you love me and you know what’s best for me after only meeting me two other times!” she spat at him.

“I know more than you realize” Hillary placed her hand on her hips she was bothered by his response and his lack of denial that he loved her.

“Then tell me what you know since you know so much!” she was angry, he hated to upset her.

“It’s not the right time or even my place” she scoffed.

“You are so used to women falling all over you and I’m not going to do that. You’re trying to sow the seed of doubt, but I know what we have and no one not even you can come between us” she wished she could have believed the things she said, but she wasn’t going to wait around to see if he believed her. Hillary stalked towards the door before turning around. “You can take me off your list, I won’t be coming back” she left the Oval.

“I beg to differ Hillary, I beg to differ” he said to himself after she’d left.


	5. Chapter 5

3 Weeks Later

She’d smoothed things over with Gerald, in smoothing over he’d called her after a week of silence and pretended like nothing happened.  Hillary sat on the sofa of his Georgetown townhouse. She sighed and looked around. She was so confused about what she was doing, what they were doing. Gerald had his face buried in the _Washington Post_ ignoring her as he always did. They could be apart for weeks at a time, he never seemed happy to see her. Hillary started thinking about their relationship, every aspect of their relationship. It was true she wanted to get married, she wanted to marry Gerald. He was her boyfriend, had been for a long time. He was familiar, he was tried and true. He was the man she was supposed to marry.

“What’s your problem?” his voice startled her out of her thoughts. She’d been staring at him and hadn’t realized it.

“Why don’t you want to get married?” a scowl immediately graced his features. He folded the newspaper and slapped it down onto the coffee table.

“Again with this shit Hillary!” he rose from the chair and began to walk out of the room. She stood and followed.

“I don’t understand why you won’t answer me, why we can’t talk about this” he turned around and looked at her.

“Because I said we aren’t. I’ve already told you this isn’t up for discussion” she swallowed down her trepidation. She was a fearless lawyer and never backed down to anyone, except Gerald when the subject of marriage came up. Maybe she was afraid to know the real reason that after over a decade of dating he hadn’t gotten close to asking her to marry him.

“That’s not good enough for me anymore Gerald. I want to get married, have a family. We aren’t getting any younger. I’m good enough to date, but not marry?” her voice trembled. She knew she was headed into dangerous territory, that he’d either shut her out or finally tell her the truth and rip her heart out. Gerald came from money, was well connected and there was always a sense that she wasn’t good enough. She’d put up with a lot from him, because she didn’t want to appear ungrateful but she was tired.

“Hillary let this shit go and just be happy with what you have” his condescending tone bit down to her core.

“What is that supposed to mean, be happy with what I have? What exactly do I have Gerald?” she moved into his face.

“You at least have a boyfriend, which you wouldn’t have had if I’d listened to any number of people who told me to not bother” his tone was tight, his eyes blazing. She recoiled, her nose flared and lips trembled and she fought the emotions swirling inside of her. Hillary turned and walked quickly towards the door. She snatched her coat off the coat rack causing it to wobble before crashing to the floor. Her purse hastily pulled from the table in the foyer. “I told you to just leave it be, but you can’t leave well enough alone” he hollered after her retreating form.

Hillary stormed out of the house into the cold February night air. She reached into her pockets and cursed to herself when she realized her gloves were left behind.  Hillary stuffed her now freezing hands into the pocket of her coat. The snow crunched underneath her feet and she aimlessly walked the street. She blew out a breath forming a long foggy stream. She stopped and looked around for a cab. There were none to be found. She knew she’d have to get to a main street.

She walked until she couldn’t feel any of her extremities. Hillary stopped and looked back she was far from his house, but not that close to anything else. She debated if she should swallow her pride and turn around or keep moving forward. Gerald’s words rang in her head and she kept on her journey. After twenty-five minutes of walking she finally reached a main street. Her feet numb and hurting at the same time. Her fingers felt frozen into a ball, her lips wind burnt. Hillary pulled her hand from her pocket and lifted her arm when she saw an approaching cab.

“Where to ma’am?” she hesitated. She had no clue She hadn’t thought about it. She didn’t have any friends in D.C. and it was too late for her to go back to NY. “Ma’am, where to?” the driver asked again.

“The White House” she said hastily. The driver looked at her in the rearview mirror. He was debating if she were completely crazy. He shrugged and began to head toward Pennsylvania Avenue. She knew that look from him and she was wondering the same. He pulled up to the park across from the White House, of course it wasn’t like he could just take her to the front door. Hillary paid the driver and slipped out of the warm confines of the cab and stared across the park at the big looking structure in the distance. She stuffed her quickly cooling hands back into her pockets and began walking across the park. She had no clue how or even if she would get in, but she had to try. She didn’t know where else to go.

She wasn’t ready to think about why she felt so drawn to him and why she didn’t just opt to get a hotel for the night before heading back to New York in the morning. Although, that was probably what would happen once she made a complete fool of herself. Hillary reached the gates of the White House. She stood outside staring at the front façade of the building and was about to turn back around and find a hotel.

“Ma’am the park is closed” a Capital officer approached her.

“I know, ummm” she shifted her eyes. He squinted concerned.

“Are you lost? Do you need me to call someone?” Hillary felt incredibly stupid. She couldn’t believe she’d found herself in this situation again. She took a deep breath and decided to take the plunge. At least if he thought her completely mad, they’d take her away to a warm psych holding cell.

“I’m here to see the president” he kept a neutral face, of course he’d heard that several times. “I’m on the visitors list. The last time I was escorted by someone, but you know that’s ok. I’m sorry I know this sounds crazy. I’ll just be leaving” Hillary turned and began to walk away. She heard him speaking into his radio.

“Ma’am wait one moment” she stopped her progress and turned. “Your name?” she licked her lips, her heart beating rapidly with her stomach in knots.

“I really don’t want any problems.”

“Your name?” he asked again sternly.

“Hillary Rodham” he spoke into his radio again.

“ID” he held his hand out and waited for her to get her license out. He pulled his flashlight from the holster and shined it on her driver’s license.

“It checks out” he said in the radio. He gave her license back.

“OK, can I leave now?” he held his hand up.

“One moment ma’am” she shifted nervously. A man in a dark long overcoat approached him. She knew he was Secret Service.

“Thanks deputy, I’ll take it from here” the officer walked away. Hillary looked after him confused about what was happening.

“Am I in trouble?” she asked the agent.

“No, ma’am, please this way” she silently followed behind him. They walked until they reached the side gate of the White House and she realized they were letting her in. The agent checked her belongings and patted her down before asking her to follow him. He led her through a maze of hallways, to an elevator. He used his key card and pushed the top number. She knew where they were going and she began to feel sick. What had she done? Why didn’t she just go to a hotel or back to Gerald’s?


	6. Chapter 6

The elevator ride was entirely too short. The car stopped and the doors slid open despite her best attempt to will them to become stuck. The agent allowed her to step out first before directing her to the living area. He turned and walked away without a word to Hillary. She stood stark still in the middle of the room.

“Please sit” his raspy voice appeared behind her and she jumped. She didn’t dare turn around and suddenly she could feel him standing right behind her. His hands went to her shoulders and kneaded them softly. “I hear you were outside for a bit, I’m sure you’re cold. You should get close to the fire” he began to pull her coat off her shoulders and she allowed him. He was shocked at how underdressed she was. Bill came around her and grabbed her hand, leading her over to the fire. He noted how cold her hands were. He threw her coat on the chair. Hillary settled on the sofa and leaned over letting the flames warm her hands. He sat across from her and waited for her to speak, something she hadn’t done yet.

She knew that he was waiting on an explanation for all of this. She sighed and turned to him. He looked at her compassionately.

“How did I end up here?” she realized how that sounded. “I mean how did you know I was outside?”

“I didn’t, anytime someone is outside like that the Secret Service is notified. My agent was up here giving me a nightly briefing when the call came in and well I recognized your name and had you brought up. I mean there had to be a reason you were loitering outside the White House in the freezing cold.” She chewed at her bottom lip.

“I had an argument with Gerald” her eyes shifted back to the fire. “I left abruptly and just ended up here” she didn’t want to delve into what drew her to him.

“What was the fight about? What could have been so bad you hastily left the house without proper clothes or a plan?” She felt stupid and squirmed under his intense gaze.

“It’s not important” he sat back and regarded her, his hands placed in his lap as he waited. “It was another fight about why he doesn’t want to get married” Bill’s eyes cut away from her and he began to look around the room. She scrunched her face up. “What?” He waged an internal war. Should he come clean, what was even happening between them. Bill couldn’t ignore that after a fight with Gerald, she’d come to him.

“I feel like you know something. You’ve been hinting at something and just now, you can’t even look at me” he hated how good of a lawyer she was.

“I’m not proud of what I’ve done, but when I first met you I felt something. I can’t even quantify it, there’s a pull I have to you and I think you have it for me to.”

“What is the point of this?”

“I propositioned Gerald for one night with you in return for helping him to get a bill passed” her eyes widened. Her stomach knotted she felt like she was going to throw up. Hillary stood from the sofa as if it was on fire.

“What kind of disgusting person are you? I’m a person not a piece of meat and I know that Gerald would never agree to your horrible offer!” he remained quiet her heart sank. She swallowed the lump in her throat. “He told you to go to hell right?” her voice was small. His silence spoke volumes. She gasped and covered her mouth. He stood from the chair and approached her. She shook her head and moved back.

“Hillary, please hear me out” she evaded his touch.

“I need to get out of here. I shouldn’t have come here” she made motion to grab her coat but he stepped in her way.

“Listen to me, please.”

“Why should I? You bartered with him for me like I wasn’t human” she was more hurt than angry. She wasn’t sure who hurt her more.

“I changed my mind after spending time with you, I realized I wanted something more than one night.”

“Gerald, he agreed to this?” her voice shook.

“I had to convince him” he lied and she knew he was lying. Her nose flared. She dropped her head. He walked over to her and tipped her chin up. She wanted to snatch away from his touch, be repulsed, but she couldn’t. “I’m sorry that I’d ever treat you that way. I just became so enthralled with you from the first time I met you” she finally pulled away from him and turned her back. She wrapped her arms around her body.

“What did he want in return?”

“Hillary don’t do this to yourself” she turned around, grief now replaced by anger.

“What did he want in return for my body?”

“A fracking bill passed” she scoffed and shook her head.

“Wow, I only mean a fracking bill to him” he knew now was the time to be completely honest with her. He hadn’t known her long, but he felt an obligation to her.

“Are you careful when you’re with him?” she frowned.

“What?” he sighed, she had no clue.

“When you’re intimate do you use protection?” her breath caught and her eyes widened.

“Why would that be any of your business?” she walked over to the chair to grab her coat but he stopped her.

“Hillary, please this is important” she could see from his eyes that this wasn’t some pervert question.

“Yes, although it’s been a while since we’ve…” she let the statement hang in the air.

“I didn’t want to do this, I didn’t want to tell you this, but I think I should be honest with you” her heart thudded in her chest. “He’s gay” Bill simply stated, he watched as the color drained from her face. She felt weak and he helped her over to the sofa.

“How would you know that?” he gave her look of disbelief she was asking that question. “Of, course you have your ways” she placed her face into her hands. He noticed her shoulders shaking. Bill sat next to her and pulled her against his chest.

“I’m sorry sweetie. I didn’t want to do this to you” Bill kissed the top of her head and held her. Eventually she cried herself to sleep. Bill picked her up and carried her to his bedroom. He gently laid her down, removing her shoes and covered her. He looked at her briefly before walking out of the bedroom and taking up refuge on the sofa in the living room. Tonight was not how he thought things would turn out, nothing had gone the way he planned since he met her. Now that it was all out in the open he had no clue what would happen next but he was hopeful that she’d be in his life.


	7. Chapter 7

Her eyes popped open and she lay on her back staring at the ceiling. She immediately knew where she was as the previous night’s events came rushing back to her. Hillary groaned and closed her eyes tightly. She didn’t want to face him, either of the him she needed to face. Her mind replayed what happened and the knot in her stomach formed.  She rolled over and pushed her face into the pillow but she immediately regretted that action. His smell filled her senses and she quickly rolled back over onto her back. Hillary decided to pull herself out of the bed and get her day started.

She was still clothed, clearly he’d brought her to his bed. She could tell from the untouched other side that he hadn’t slept in it with her. Like so many things involving him she was conflicted, was she happy or sad that he hadn’t joined her, a little of both if she were to be honest with herself. She rolled out of his bed and found her shoes, slipping into them. Hillary held her breath as she walked into the living room hoping he wasn’t around and he wasn’t. She stole a glance at the clock and saw it was well past ten and he was more than likely in the West Wing. She grabbed her coat off the chair where she’d left it the night before, but a little note with her name scrawled on it caught her attention.

_Please don’t leave without talking to me. There is much to be said._

_WJC_

She stared at the note before crumpling it in her hand and dropping it on the floor. Hillary threw on her coat and walked out of the residence. Hillary navigated the halls until she reached the exit. She was thankful that she wasn’t stopped. Once she was outside the gates she hailed a cab. Hillary had every intention of going back to Gerald’s to get her belongings and head back to New York. Last night she was convinced she’d confront Gerald, but now that she’d slept on it that was not what she wanted. She wasn’t even sure if Bill was telling her the truth. None of it made sense, yet it all made sense.

<><><><><> 

She arrived at the townhouse and slipped inside using her key. She was headed upstairs when she heard a voice.

“Where did you go last night?” Hillary turned around and stared at Gerald. She was shocked he was home and then sickened by what Bill told her. It wasn’t so much the idea that he was gay, it was that he was gay and had strung her along, never having any intentions of building a life with her. She shook her head to rid herself of those thoughts. “Hillary, where did you go last night?” He stepped closer to her. He was annoyed with the way she’d walked out on him the night before and went only god knows where.

“I stayed somewhere else and I’m just here to get my things” she turned and began to walk up the stairs but his grip on her arm stopped her. She swung around and pinned him with an icy glare.

“I obviously know you stayed somewhere else, I’m asking you where” he was silently praying she’d gone to the White House and spent the night with him. His Super Pac was breathing down his back to get the fracking passed.

“Why do you care?” he narrowed his eyes, she was being intentionally evasive. Hillary was now convinced that Bill had been lying to her. Gerald seemed concerned about her well being.

“Just wondering where you went” she bit her bottom lip and contemplated his response.

“Gerald, why do you pretend you don’t care? It’s obvious you do” he fought with himself, but finally he decided to play her game. Gerald stepped closer to her and took her hand.

“I was worried sick about you” he smiled tightly at her. Hillary threw herself into his arms and hugged him tightly.

“I knew you wouldn’t let me down” he frowned over her shoulder, wondering what that meant, he’d file that away for possible later usage.

“Are you still going back to New York?” he pulled away from her and asked.

“Yes, I have a case to prep for” she leaned in and kissed him. They hadn’t been intimate in over three weeks. It wasn’t that the sex was that great, it was pretty lackluster, but sometimes she just needed that connection. He pulled away from her.

“I need to be at my office in ten minutes, maybe next time”, walking back down the stairs and into the living room. Hillary was left standing stunned on the stairs. Bill’s words came rushing back to her but she refused to believe him. She’d known Gerald for a long time, there was never any indication that he was gay. Bill was lying about it all that was the only explanation she’d entertain. Bill, was the horrible one he was the one that would barter access to her body for a bill. Gerald must have told him where to shove it. She nodded her head mentally trying to agree with her assessment. Hillary blew out a breath and continued on her journey up the stairs to retrieve her things.  

<><><><><><><> 

Bill knew immediately that she’d run. Everything he’d told her was too much for her to take. Hillary was a smart girl, she’d decided to ignore what he’d told her. Bill would let her come to the truth on her own. He was not going to push her. Bill knew that they had a connection and when she accepted the truth about Gerald she would come to him.

Hillary was starting to have doubts again. Gerald was being aloof and they hadn’t seen each other in two weeks. She’d finished up her case and decided to surprise him. She packed a bag that she would take with her to D.C., that morning as she packed she smirked as she picked a particularly skimpy piece of lingerie. Maybe they just needed to put some spice back into their relationship. She boarded the train to D.C. anxious to see him and have a romantic weekend.

Hillary paid her taxi driver and walked up to the front door. She used her key to let herself in, the house was quiet. She figured he was upstairs, maybe taking a nap. She knew he was home, she’d checked with his office earlier and was informed he’d left early. Hillary climbed the stairs and headed towards his bedroom. She heard a weird noise and frowned, momentarily concerned. She walked closer to the bedroom and pushed open the half closed door.

Her stomach fail into her feet and her eyes widened. She gasped and covered her mouth. There he was on his knees being pounded by one of his young pages. The two men heard her gasp and looked at her. Gerald’s eyes widened. He pushed the page away and scrambled to his feet. Hillary held her hand up, shaking her head unable to speak. She backed out of the room.

“Hillary stop! This isn’t what you think!” He ran after her. She ran down the stairs as fast as her feet would take her and ran out of the house, her bag still on her shoulder. Hillary ran until her lungs burned with the need for air. A taxi came down the street and she hailed it. She jumped in and gave him her destination.

<><><><><><> 

He walked into the residence after being told he had a visitor. Bill was shocked when he was informed that Hillary was there. She stood still, bag hanging off her shoulder, a look of utter devastation on her face and he knew that she absolutely knew now. When she saw him she launched herself into his arms and pressed her face into his chest, the sobs broke his heart. He held her silently waiting for her to speak. Finally, she pulled away from him.

“I caught him with one of his page’s” he pulled her back against him and kissed the top of her head. Her fist bunched his suit jacket in them as she clung to him.


	8. Chapter 8

Bill led her over to the sofa and pulled her down onto his lap. She went with no hesitation, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and burying her face in the side of his neck. He rubbed up and down her back trying to soothe her.

“Do you want to talk about it?” she pulled her face away from his neck and sniffed. The tears started to stream down her face. Bill reached up and wiped her face clean. Without thinking he leaned in and kissed her lips softly. He immediately pulled away when he realized what he’d done. “I’m so sorry Hillary” she didn’t reply only leaned in and kissed him again, this time the kiss quickly went from soft to heated, desperate and hurried. He pulled away from her. “Hillary, we should talk about what happened with Gerald.”

“Bill, you and I knew from the moment we met, that we were on a collision course.”

“Hillary, you love Gerald and you’ve just suffered something traumatic” she pressed her finger to his bow shaped lips to silence him.

“I want you Bill. I’ve been wanting you since I met you. I want to feel good” he ran his finger down the soft skin of her face.

“I want you Hillary, God knows I do. I just don’t want you to regret anything, I want more than sex” her heart constricted. She looked into his eyes and realized that everyone was wrong about him. Hillary cupped his face and brought her mouth to his before pulling away and staring into his crystal orbs.

“I want more than sex too. I haven’t been happy for a long time” she slid off his lap but immediately grabbed his hand. She began to play with his fingers, she thought of his hands often, how they’d feel touching her, holding her….

“Why did you stay?” his question brought her out of her thoughts.

“It was easy and familiar. I knew something was wrong, although I’d never have thought he was gay. Even after you told me the truth, I was in denial” she sighed and sat back against the back of the sofa. He turned to her, his eyes bored into her.

“What would you like to do Hillary?”

“I want to be with you Bill, I know that sounds crazy and I should be upset with you for trying to pussy barter” he stared at her unsure if she were joking. The corners of her mouth quirked up and he started to laugh.  “But I feel something I’ve never felt before, but you are right I’m not ready to jump into bed with you. I need to close this chapter with Gerald. I need to understand why he did this, did he ever care about me at all, not only romantically but as a person?”

“Take the time you need, I’ll be here” he leaned and kissed her forehead. “Do you want to stay here?” she shook her head

“I need to go back to New York, take a moment to breath” he understood he hugged her tightly before she left.

<><><><><><><><> 

3 Days Later

She talked to Bill every night since she’d left. She knew that she had to go back to Gerald’s to get the rest of her things or maybe he’d be decent enough to mail them. She was going over case notes from Leanne when there was a knock on her door. Hillary didn’t bother looking up she figured it was Leanne.

  
“Come in” she called out. Her door opened and closed, but nothing was said. She finally looked up into the hazel eyes of Gerald. She swallowed the bile rising in her throat. “Did you bring my stuff?” she spat out through clenched teeth.

“We need to talk.”

“We have nothing to discuss. Just send me my things and we can act like we never knew each other. I’d like to forget this entire thing” she waved her hand in the air in distaste. He came and sat down.

“Hillary, I have a proposal for you” her eyes narrowed. “You marry me, I’ll reward you financially but you” she stood abruptly.

“Get the fuck out!” she yelled pointing to the door. He jumped at her sudden outburst.

“Hear me out” he pleaded with his eyes. She rounded on him.

“You treated me like shit Gerald. You knew all along that you were gay and you strung me along.”

“I’m not gay!” Hillary recoiled.

“You need help Gerald, but you are no longer my concern.”

“I don’t need any help. I just…. Look don’t act like you didn’t know what was happening behind your back. You can’t be that naive. I’m not gay, this type of thing happens in that town” she knew he was still in denial and trying to rationalize his actions. “Anyway, you looked the other way because you need me. You’re planning a senate run and you need my connections to do so.”

“I don’t want anything from you and I’ve never asked you for anything Gerald. All I expected was for you to love me, treat me like I meant something to you. Instead you spent years lying to me and you were even willing to barter me off for a bill” his eyes bucked. “Yes, I know about that, so as I was saying get the fuck out of my office.” she pointed to her door.

“So, you’ve been in contact with him?” he sneered, but she remained quiet. “This is what it’s all about. You’ve decided to trade me in for a more powerful version. If you hadn’t ever met him because of my connections you’d have continued to ignore my……” he still couldn’t bring himself to say it. “He’ll break you, just like he’s done to so many other women and you’ll be back Hillary” he stood and gave her a hard stare before turning and walking out.

She sagged against the desk, the pain she was feeling unfurling inside of her. She’d once been deeply in love with him, yes that changed a long time ago, but she thought they were at least friends and had some love between them. He acted as if she never meant anything, that she wasn’t even worthy of his decency as a human.

Hillary blew out a breath and swiped the tears from her face. She would no longer cry over him, she would move on with her life, in whatever way that meant.


	9. Chapter 9

Two Weeks Later

She’d had a long week and was glad that the weekend was upon her. She had briefly seen Bill when he’d been in the city for a conference. It amazed her how it felt like they’d known each other for decades. She fell into a comfortable rhythm whenever she was around him. He’d been very open with his affections even in the presence of others and she knew that probably got some tongues wagging, but Bill didn’t seem to care. During the brief time she spent with him he touched her constantly, laying his hand on her shoulder, placing his arm around her neck and most of all whispering sweet things into her ear that made her blush.

They hadn’t put a name to their relationship or whatever it was, but it felt like she’d been seeing him for ages and he knew everything about her. Hillary slipped off her heels as soon as she entered the door. She threw her keys on the table but stopped when she saw an envelope that hadn’t been there that morning. She knew immediately from the writing who it was from and she didn’t even question how he’d gotten it in her house.

_Be ready in 10 minutes- WJC_

She looked at her watch and was confused, ten minutes from when? Hillary raced up to her bedroom and began to strip out of her suit, but then she stopped. Be ready for what exactly? She was about to grab the phone to call him when she saw another note on her nightstand.

_Casual- WJC_

She giggled and dropped her face into her hands, the hot blush coloring her cheeks. He made her feel so free and loved. She stopped her motions and train of thought, was this love, did he love her? She had to push those thoughts aside. Hillary went into her closet and changed into a pair of jeggings, a long sleeve t-shirt with a cardigan. She slipped into her favorite pair of flats and pulled her hair back into a ponytail. When she stepped out of her closet she went to the mirror and inspected her outfit. Her bell rang and she knew it was him or maybe someone that he’d sent for her.

Hillary bounded down the stairs and ran to her door. She opened it expecting an agent but a smile broke out on her face when she came face to face with one William Jefferson Clinton. He smiled that smile that made the corners of his eyes crinkle and his aquamarine eyes sparkle. She felt her knees go weak and used the doorway to steady herself. His cologne wafted past her nose and reminded her of a relaxing day at the beach with the salty sweet scent of the ocean filling her senses. Bill stepped closer to Hillary and pulled her into his arms. He buried his face in her neck inhaling the sugary lemon scent of her skin. He reluctantly pulled away.

“I hope that you’re up for some fun tonight” her tiredness was forgotten and she felt invigorated.

“Yes, I’m also very intrigued” he reached his hand out, she let his large hand engulf hers.

“Do you have everything?” she nodded yes and he pulled her out of the house.

They settled into the back of the presidential limo. Hillary kept her attention on him despite the fact she was curious about where they were going. They rode with their hands intertwined. Hillary kept her body turned towards him she bent her head to the side letting it rest on the back of the seat. Bill used his free hand to caress her jawline, her eyes closed and she hummed in approval. Bill leaned in and kissed her lips softly. She opened her eyes and stared into his before closing them again as the kiss intensified.  The kiss stopped when the car stopped. Hillary looked over his shoulder and saw _Air Force One_ waiting in the distance. She raised a brow.

“Well people expect me to be in D.C.” he said sheepishly. They boarded the plane for the short flight to D.C., making small talk as they went. It seemed as soon as they were in the air it was time for them to land. They transferred to the waiting limo and headed for the White House. Hillary was confused about why he’d had her change into casual clothes to go to the White House, but before the limo went through the gates the car turned. She looked at him shocked and he had a smirk on his face. The car traveled a short distance before stopping. They left the car and Hillary’s mouth opened.

“Seriously?” he just shrugged.

“I think I recall you saying you loved miniature golf, but hadn’t been able to go in years. Well I decided to rent this place out” he moved his hand in a sweeping motion. They walked into the empty venue, that was all theirs for the night. By the time they got back into the car they’d both laughed so much that their sides hurt. She laid her head against his shoulder and he kissed her forehead. He looked down at her and she knew what he was asking with his eyes. She nodded and he instructed the agent to take them to the White House.

 

<><><><><><><> 

“Did you enjoy yourself?” he asked as he poured her a glass of red wine. She nodded affirmatively. He leaned over and began to kiss her hungrily.

“You’re amazing” Hillary excitedly returned his kiss. She slowly stood up and he pulled her into his arms. Her heart raced in her chest she knew where this was going to lead. Bill rubbed up and down her back and finally came to rest on her ass. He pushed her into him and she could feel him hardening through his jeans. He kissed down the side of her face and gently sucked on her neck. Hillary let out a moan and laced her fingers through his hair. He picked her up and walked through the residence into the bedroom, gently laying her down on the large bed. Bill looked down at her and she could tell in his eyes what he was asking, she nodded her head yes. He bent down and ran his fingers up the inside of her thigh coming dangerously close to her heated center. 

Her heart was threatening to beat out of her chest. She knew that if they took this step everything would change forever. Bill bent forward and moved his lips over hers. She snaked her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. His hands began to inch her shirt up higher until he pulled it over her head. He unfastened her pants and pulled them down her legs. He ran his finger around the lacy waist band and she sucked in a breath as her stomach jumped. Bill smirked when he saw her reaction.

“You are so beautiful” he whispered. Hillary sat up and began unbuttoning his shirt. She kissed every piece of skin that was exposed as she unbuttoned. Bill groaned loving the attention she was lavishing on his body. He became uncomfortably hard in his pants.

“And so are you” she breathed against his hard nipple. He pushed her back down on the bed and removed his shirt before climbing on top of her. Her legs instinctually opened when he laid on top of her. He pushed his crotch against hers and ground into her center. Her thighs clenched tighter around his waist.

“You like that?” he said into her neck. Her only response was a deep throaty moan. He cupped her lace covered breasts and softly squeezed before pulling up and unfastening her bra. He pulled it down her arms and threw it on the floor. He began to lick and suck at the sensitive skin of her collarbone.  She grabbed his forearm and threw her head back closing her eyes. Hillary thought for sure she would melt from the heat that was spreading all over her body.

“Bill I need you out of those pants” she said as she reached toward his waistband and began to undo his belt. He stood from the bed and removed his pants and boxers in one motion. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head and she began to feel some trepidation. He was beautiful from head to toe, a perfectly sculpted male specimen, but she was not ready for what hung proudly and strongly between his legs. He noticed the change in her demeanor, he’d seen that look many times before. He gently climbed back on top of her.

“I’ll be gentle don’t worry. I would never hurt you” he said softly in her ear. She visibly relaxed when she heard his words. Bill removed her underwear. He sat back on his heels and just looked at her. Her smooth creamy thighs, flat tight stomach, round perky breasts had his mouth watering. He had never seen a more beautiful woman. He bent down and took a pink nipple in his mouth, rolling his tongue around it as his left hand snaked down her body. He hooked his fingers into the waistband of her underwear and tugged them down. His fingers glided through her soft chestnut brown curls, before his thumb pressed into her nerve bundle.

“Bill” she said in a strangled cry. He smirked against her breast. His rough stiff tongue stroked her nipple. He moved to her other breast and gave it the same attention. Hillary could feel the warmness pooling between her legs. His fingers moved lower and began to caress her slick folds. She squirmed against his hand wanting more contact. She reached between them and ran her hands down his stomach. She came close to his manhood but Bill grabbed her hand and pinned it above her head before she could touch him. He shook his head no. Hillary let out a frustrated moan.

Bill slipped one long finger into her opening and she bucked against him.

“Please Bill I need you.”

“In due time” he began to move his finger in and out of her. Her moans got louder and she started to ride his finger. She nearly came off the bed when he slid another inside of her and began to rub her nub with his thumb. Hillary squirmed against him, Bill placed his hand flat on her stomach to still her movements. She closed her eyes tight, the heat coiling through her body. And just as fast as he began he ended. She opened her eyes and came face to face with stormy blue eyes staring intently back at her. She felt like he was about to devour her and she had no problem with that.

He slowly climbed up her body and she felt like she was being stalked by a predator. Her heart quickened and her stomach tightened.

“Bill, do you have protection?” she hated to ruin the mood, but she had to responsible. He nodded and reached into nightstand producing a condom. He tore the package open and quickly rolled it onto his length. Bill climbed back onto the bed and she opened her legs welcoming him between her thighs. She looked down and saw that he was calmly stroking himself. His length growing longer and harder.

Hillary swallowed still very nervous about having all of him inside her. Bill laid himself on top of her and hungrily moved his mouth over hers. He stuck his tongue in her mouth and wrestled with hers. Hillary wound her hands around his back and held onto him. He broke the kiss and moved up so that he could enter her. Bill grabbed her thigh and pulled it up high against his waist as he found her entrance. He sank into her tight, wet heat a guttural groan escaping his throat as he did so. Hillary dug her nails into his back, the exquisite warmth almost too much to handle.

He sheathed himself entirely in her and remained still for a moment. Both their hearts beating rapidly in their chest. She looked up at him and gave him a small nod. He began to undulate his hips against her slowly. He placed his large hand behind her thigh and pushed it up against her chest as his thrust began to pick up speed. It didn’t take long for her to feel like she was going to come undone. Neither of them were talkers they liked to let their bodies do all the talking. The sound of slick flesh moving together and moans filled the room.

Bill released her thigh and slightly sat up. Hillary took this opportunity to reach between them and began to stroke his sac which tightened at her touch. He grabbed her hand again and pinned both above her head. His thrust became deeper and she wound her legs around his upper back. Bill bent down and nipped and sucked at her neck, leaving a deep purple bruise. She knew he was marking her, but at this moment she didn’t care. He shifted his pelvis and went in deeper she cried out at the change. He let go of her hands and she grabbed the hair at the nape if his neck. His thrust became faster and they were both close to falling over the edge.

Their hard nipples rubbed together adding to the incredible sensations that they were feeling. He pushed deeper and hit her spot. She dug her nails into his shoulders and grit her teeth as the white heat started to spread all over her body. She felt like she would combust from the inside out. His name was ripped from her mouth as she fail over the edge as she was falling she could feel his movements become harder until he stilled and groaned out her name. Bill moved from on top of her and removed the condom. He deposited it in the waste paper basket near the bed and joined her back on the bed. She curled against him, her body quickly cooling. He kissed the top of her head before pulling the covers over their bodies.

“I love you.” He said quietly. She snuggled closer to him.

“I love you too Bill, so much.” She said softly. Their breathing was returning to normal and exhaustion was starting to take over them. Hillary’s eyes fluttered a few times as sleep was claiming her.

Although she loved him dearly she was still worried about the repercussions of their actions and where they would go from here. Bill for his part was on cloud nine. He was in love for the first time in years. Hillary was an amazing human being who loved him just as much as he loved her. He was not going to worry about what maybe he was going to enjoy what was. He pulled her tighter to him and held her as he began to fall asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, sorry, sorry, I pretty much forgot about this fic. Hopefully people are still interested and I can actually finish it now.

1 Month Later

She sat in her office, anxious to get through her work. She hadn’t seen bill in two weeks. He’d been out of the country for a week and when he came back she was in court for a week. Hillary typed frantically trying to finish up her last brief. There was a knock on her door and she called for whoever to come in. Leanne poked her head in.

“I know you are trying to get out of here, but” Hillary held her hand up.

“No, no, no whatever it is can wait till Monday” she pushed away from her desk and closed her laptop.

“I’ve never seen you this anxious to get to Gerald” Hillary stopped and closed her eyes. She’d already told Leanne that she and Gerald were over. Of course, she hadn’t mentioned Bill.

“Leanne I already told you” Leanne held up her hand in surrender.

“Yes, I know you aren’t with him anymore” she said skeptically. Hillary scoffed and rolled her eyes.

“You can believe whatever you want to believe, as it is, it’s Friday after seven and I would like to be anywhere but here.”

“Ok, ok these can wait till Monday” Hillary smiled and patted Leanne on the shoulder.

“Thank you so much.”

Hillary gathered her belongs before leaving. She left Leanne in her office and left the building. Leanne waited around to make sure that Hillary was gone. She quickly went over to her desk and began to look through the drawers.

Leanne grabbed her phone, going to her recent contacts she connected to a phone number.

“Yeah, she still hasn’t said anything. I keep bringing you up. She corrects me but doesn’t say anything more” Leanne nodded her head before ending the call.

<><><><><><><><><> 

It was late when she made it to the White House. He’d sent a car to collect her from the train station. Bill was still in the Oval. She didn’t think she’d ever meet someone who worked as hard as she did. She’d just made her way into the Residence when she felt his arms around her.

“I have missed having you in my arms” he murmured against her head.

“I’ve missed being in your arms” she said before turning in his embrace and kissing him, the kiss started off slow and sweet, but quickly turned hungry and desperate. He backed her against a wall as he fisted her skirt and pulled it up around her waist. Hillary broke the kiss to pull down her underwear. She went for his waistband, but he stopped her. He sank to his knees and placed her leg over his shoulder as he dove into her sweetness. Hillary held his head to her as he ate her. She bit her bottom lip trying to stop the screams that were building. Her hips moved against him, desperate for more of his touch on her. She raked her fingers through his thick hair. He slid two fingers into her and rubbed her g-spot. She could take no more as she came with a deep throaty groan.

Before she had a chance to recover he stood and placed a searing kiss on her. Hillary quickly unfastened his pants and released his straining member from its confines. She slowly rubbed him, feeling him growing even more in her hand. Bill grabbed her hand and pulled it away from him. He picked her up effortlessly and pushed her firmly but gently against the wall. Hillary wrapped her legs around him and he sank into her. They moaned in unison. He immediately started to move against her as she placed her head in the crook of his neck, her warm breath cascading against his heated skin. She tugged on his ear lobe and he pushed into her harder. He could tell by the digging of her fingertips in his shoulders that she was nearing completion.

“So close baby. I’m so close. Fuck you feel so good Hillary” she clenched down tightly as her orgasm ripped through her.

“I love you Bill” she sobbed out as she held onto him. Bill held her close to him as he found his release.

“I love you baby so much” he breathlessly whispered in her ear.

<><><><><> 

They’d eventually made it to the bed. Hillary absently played with his fingers as they basked in the afterglow of their love making.

“My legal assistant has been fishing for information” she said suddenly. Bill lifted up and looked at her.

“What kind of information?”

“She keeps pretending that she thinks Gerald and I are still together” Bill huffed.

“So, she wants you to tell her who you are seeing?” Hillary smirked.

“Yes, that is what I assume” she giggled. “I’m guessing Gerald has sweet talked her. She always did have a crush on him. Boy is she in for a big surprise” they looked at each other and started laughing.

<><><><><><> 

“I’m just going to get right down to it. We called this meeting because we have an opportunity to expand the firm and we’ve taken it. We will be opening an office in D.C. by years end” Hillary couldn’t keep the shock off her face. She’d been thinking about what it would be like to be closer to him but didn’t think it would really happen.

The firm would need a managing partner to head up the new office, and who better than someone already familiar with the firm.

“Have you figured out the managing structure?”

“We haven’t, but are you letting us know you are interested?” Hillary stayed stoned face, not wanting to seem too eager for the job for both professional and personal reasons. She caught Leanne staring at her intently out the corner of her eye.

“I would be willing to step in and help if need be” she threw out trying to sound nonchalant.

“That’s noted” the meeting ended, and she couldn’t wait to go call him and tell him that there was a possibility she would be moving to D.C. Hillary entered her office and closed the door. She dialed his private line and waited for him to answer.

_“To what do I owe this pleasure?”_

“I have some exciting news.”

_“You’re coming to see me?”_

“Well my firm is opening up another office in D.C. and I have expressed initial interest. I may be able to move there, and we can see each other more often” her statement was met with silence. “Honey?”

 _“You told your firm you want to move to D.C.?”_ Hillary felt like a boulder settled into her stomach. He did not have the reaction that she thought that he would have.

“I…I just put some initial interest….” Hillary stammered the wind left her sails.

 _“Well you may want to see how everything pans out with the new location before giving up your life in New York”_ she swallowed the lump in her throat.

“You are right, hey I have to get going I have a meeting” she abruptly ended the call not trusting her voice any longer. Hillary sat shell shocked. She thought for sure he’d be ecstatic. She started to think about how Gerald strung her along for years and the trepidation began to creep its way into her heart.

<><><><><><><> 

He was pissed with himself. When he heard her mention the possibility of moving to D.C. he was immediately ecstatic. And almost immediately after that he let old habits and fears take hold. He blew out an annoyed breath. She sensed his reluctance he could tell. Her history with Gerald would surely make her sensitive to the idea of being misled and used. That was not his intentions, but with his less than enthusiastic response how else could she interpret it.

“You need to get your shit together before you fuck up the best thing that has ever happened to you.”

<><><><><> 

Hillary went on with her day, but her conversation with Bill was never far from her mind. The origin of how they came to be played in her head over and over again. Gerald and Bill were political foes and they’d bartered her like a piece of property. She couldn’t help to wonder if bedding her was all a game and he had no intention of really being in a relationship with her. Her throat constricted, and her stomach flip flopped. She wasn’t upset that she was no longer with Gerald, but she was upset that she’d let another man use her.

“Well that stops today. I will not let this happen ever again” she mumbled to herself more determined than ever to evict William Jefferson Clinton from her heart and to build a fortress around it.


End file.
